Taking Over
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Part Of The Only Exception Series* With Chelsea injured Ashley takes over as Bad Influence's Enforcer for Two weeks. What will happen? Seth Rollins/OC, Kazarian/OC
1. Chapter 1: Temporary Enforcer

_Me: Hey guys I came up with this today at work and since I'm not going to be writing Impact Chapters for two weeks for The Only Exception I figured I would write a short story where my Ashley OC takes over for my Chelsea OC in becoming Bad Influence's enforcer :D Anyway as always you flame, you're blocked and Sarah Belongs to DanDJohnMLover. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1: Temporary Enforcer. May 8, 2013

"Can you three turn that down I have work to do here." Shield Member Ashley Batten said as she was on her laptop looking up court cases. She was at the house she shared with her boyfriend Colby (Seth Rollins). Her and Colby were currently hanging out with their Shield Teammates Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Leati (Roman Reigns)

"Lighten up and relax Ash." Jon said as the three were currently playing on the 360.

"And I wonder why people call me the serious me the serious member of The Shield." Ashley said sounding annoyed.

"I want my title back by the way." Leati said.

"Shut it Anoa'i." Ashley said as she was typing on her laptop some more.

"Colby out of all the girls on the roster and you chose to date the serious lawyer." Jon said.

"Hey she can be fun!" Colby protested as he scooted over to Ashley. "Ash please be fun for at least 2 hours."

"You are such a kid Colby." Ashley said annoyed still.

"You guys are right." Colby whined as Ashley got up and kissed his cheek and grabbed her stuff.

"You guys have fun I'm going upstairs." Ashley said going up stairs.

"Love you." Colby said as he whined a bit.

"Love you too Colby." Ashley smiled going in their room and plugging in her laptop and looking up more court cases…until the Phone Rang. "What now?" She asked as she picked it up "Hello?"

"_You sound stressed."_Ashley's friend and current EnemyChelsea Farrelly said.

"Try having your boyfriend and the rest of your teammates act like kids." Ashley said as she started typing.

"_Trust me Ash I know that feeling. Anyway I need you to act as Sarah's enforcer tomorrow." _Chelsea said referring to one of her friends and current TNA Knockout Sarah Veerthorne.

Starting in January Chelsea began appearing for Impact Wrestling as Sarah's Enforcer and eventually becoming Bad Influence's Enforcer. The reason Chelsea started doing that because Sarah is currently Pregnant and TNA Vice President Katie Borden-Jones has been attacking her (Storyline wise not in real life).

"What?!"Ashley asked in Shock.

"_Hey Sarah, Daniel (Christopher Daniels), Frankie (Kazarian) and even Stephen (Sheamus) told me I need to let my back rest after what happened on Monday and Sarah needs an enforcer and…you were with me last Impact tapings. so you got chosen by default." _Chelsea said.

"Why did you use yourself as a Shield when Mark was whipping Stephen again?" Ashley asked

"_Hoping he would stop. Boy was I wrong." _Chelsea said. _"Katie said it was cool you just need to call her."_

"Text me her number then and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ashley smiled.

"_Will do, Night." _She said.

"Night Chels." Ashley said as she hung up and she started typing again until her text tone went off and she checked it out, saved Katie's number and called her.

"_Hello?" _Katie asked.

"This is Katie Borden-Jones right?" Ashley asked.

"_Yes. And by the sound of your voice you're the Female member of The Shield Ashley right?" _Katie asked.

"That's me. Chelsea told you what happened right?" Ashley asked.

"_Yeah and despite my twitter comments what Mark Henry did was wrong!" _Katie yelled. _"Anyway you're going to take over as Sarah's Enforcer for this week and next. Just do what Chelsea does and all that."_

"Will do." Ashley said as she saw Colby walk in then she smirked. "Hey think you can clear my boyfriend to be backstage?"

"_Who's the boyfriend?" _Katie asked.

"Seth Rollins." Ashley smirked as Colby turned his head towards her.

"The hell?" He asked

"_Sure." _Katie smiled. _"See you tomorrow."_

"See you then." Ashley smiled as she hung up and looked at Colby and smirked at him. "Guess who's coming to Impact with me tomorrow?" She smirked.

"Hell no!" Colby protested as he went down stairs and Ashley followed him.

"Come on you don't have to be on camera." Ashley smiled.

"Not going." Colby said as he sat down next to the guys.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"She's tricking me to going to Impact with her tomorrow." Colby whined.

"What?!" Jon asked in shock

"You monster." Leati said to Ashley.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Ashley said. "Besides the people I hang out with are nice."

"It's not that." Colby said. "Some bald guy who I won't speak his name owes me 50 bucks."

"For what?" Ashley asked.

"A bet that happened years ago." Colby said.

"And you won't let it go until you get the money right?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"Pretty much." Colby said.

"You are such a kid." Ashley said sounding annoyed still. "Besides you wanted me to be fun and Impact can be fun."

"How so?" Colby asked.

"Well for one if Bad Influence does Throwback Thursday then I can join in." Ashley said. "You get to see me act crazy for a night."

"I…guess I can go as long as I can see you act crazy and stupid." Colby softly smiled.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled as she went up to Colby and hugged him. "You two want to go?" She asked Jon and Leati.

"No thanks." They said.

"Why not? You guys don't have girlfriends so you have nothing to do tomorrow night." Ashley said.

"That's harsh Batten." Leati said.

"I on the other hand have some important business to do." Jon said.

"Xbox?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe." Jon said softly and everyone laughed.

"Hopefully I can get my 50 bucks from this person." Colby said.

"If not then have some fun." Ashley smiled hugging Colby.

_Me: Man Seth is going to be with Ashley (No cameras though lol) What will happen at Impact? Will Seth get his money from the guy? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Referee? Injustice!

_Me: Hey guys I'm back! :D :D Sorry I took so long but I've been busy with other stories but I got part two up finally :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would like to also think Kdaniels and Dixiewinxwrites12 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2: Bad Referee? Injustice! May 9, 2013

"You had to take me out to dinner did you?" Ashley asked as her and Colby walked in the arena for Impact.

"Hey I wanted to treat my lady tonight." Colby smiled as they walked to Bad Influence's locker room.

"You're sweet." Ashley smiled as they stopped and she took out her droid and dialed Sarah's number and put it on Speaker.

"_Hello?" _Sarah asked picking up.

"Hey Sarah it's Ash put it on Speaker please." Ashley said as Sarah put the phone on Speaker.

"_Ok it's on." _Sarah said.

"Alright. Bad Influence I'm only saying this once. You three better be in your locker room by the time I get there or Colby and I will kidnap Sarah and give you guys a triple power bomb." Ashley said.

"_We're in our locker room right now." _Frankie said _"And Colby isn't really with you is he?"_

"Hi Frankie." Colby smiled

"_Oh shoot!" _Daniel yelled in the background. _"Why is he here?!"_

"_Daniel calm down." _Frankie said calming down Daniel as he and Sarah talked to him.

"I take it Daniel owes you the money?" Ashley asked.

"Yep and I'm getting it tonight." Colby smirked

"Good luck on that." Ashley snickered.

"_So yeah we're in our locker room just one question though. You got the rest of The Shield with you?" _Frankie asked.

"It's just Colby and I." Ashley said as they heard Bad Influence sigh in relief. "We'll be there in a minute."

"_Hide me I don't have the money!" _Daniel yelled.

"You will pay me by the end of the night CD." Colby said.

"See you guys then." Ashley smiled as she hung up. "What if he really doesn't have the money?"

"He will pay me one way or another!" Colby said.

"Try not to kill him when we get to their locker room ok?" Ashley asked

"I'll try but no promises." Colby said as they got to Bad Influence's locker room.

"Come in!" Frankie said

"Unless you're AJ Styles, James Storm, Bobby Roode, Austin Aries, Katie Borden, KC Wilson and Especially Seth Rollins!" Daniel yelled as they heard a slap.

"I think we're good." Ashley giggled as they walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ashley, just in time our match is next." Frankie smiled as he handed a gift bag to Ashley. "For you."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked in then pull out a Leather Jacket with the same design on the back as Frankie and Daniel's but on the right sleeve was a shield design. "You guys didn't have to." She smiled as she put it on.

"We wanted to since you may be a part of Bad Influence." Daniel smiled.

"So you were able to make Ashley a Jacket but not able to pay me my 50 bucks?" Colby asked as Ashley hit him.

"Forgive him guys." She said. "He can be such a kid sometime."

"Believe me we know that." Daniel said

"You guys are mean you know that?" Colby asked as Ashley kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay away from cameras or we would be both in trouble." Ashley said "I don't want to read on those dirt sheet websites that Seth Rollins was backstage at Impact." She said

"Will do." Colby said as he sat down. "If James or Kasey or both suck at their jobs tonight give them Justice!"

"Damn right I will." Ashley smiled as she followed Bad Influence to the ring.

It was quiet on the way to the ring (Minus Frankie and Sarah making out the entire way) Until Ashley spoke up.

"So Daniel…why do you owe Colby 50 bucks?" Ashley asked on the way to the ring.

"We made a bet years ago that I was sure I would win." Daniel said. "It was the winner of a match between AJ and Phil (CM Punk) Of course I bet AJ and he bet Phil."

"Then Phil won and you hid from Colby ever since?" Ashley asked.

"Until tonight when you had to bring him." Daniel said. "I miss Chelsea." He whined

"She'll be back at the next tapings." Ashley smiled as she saw Frankie and Sarah make out some more. "They're not paying attention are they?"

"Nope." Daniel said as they heard Christy announce Bobby and Austin as Bad Influence

"The hell?!" Frankie and Sarah asked as they saw Bobby and Austin go to the ring angrily and Christy announced them right the second time but she got backed up into the turn buckle then Austin put his crouch in her face.

"Ok I was going to serve justice on her when we got out there…but I think she got punished enough." Ashley said. "And she didn't deserve that!" She yelled.

"Well let's go guys." Daniel said as _Devious _played and the four of them walked out to the ring.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Ashley Batten they are the team of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as the they walked to the ring and when they got to the ring Sarah got on the ropes and did a dance similar to Rosa Mendez and the guys smirked then the three of them got in the ring where Sarah seductively walked around Frankie then took off his Jacket and kissed him passionately.

"_And this is the part where I'm uncomfortable." _Ashley thought as she got out her iPhone and texted Chelsea.

_How do you handle Bad Influence being so sexual?! It's Creepy!-Ashley_

"Hey Ash." Sarah said leaving the ring and standing next to Ashley. "Think that James and Kasey will be fair for once?" She asked.

"From what you guys told me, I doubt it." Ashley said.

"And after we got James beer, with his logo!" Sarah said in disbelief.

"You guys got him beer?" Ashley asked.

"He loves his Beer from what you saw." Sarah said.

"Ah." Ashley said as she felt her iPhone vibrate and looked at it and saw Chelsea replyed.

_Something you gotta get used to sis-Chelsea_

…_.I hate you-Ashley_

"What the hell?!" Sarah yelled as Ashley looked up and saw that James gave Daniel the _Last Call _

"He can't do that!" Ashley yelled as he gave one to Austin as well then he and Kasey tried leaving "Oh hell no!" She yelled as she got in the ring and stopped James and Kasey and brawled with them a bit eventually hitting James with the _Avada Kedavra _knocking him down then went over to Kasey and Brawled with her until hitting her with a Powerbomb. Then she went over to her teammates and checked on them before going to the back with them.

"He is the worst ref ever!" Sarah yelled going back to their locker room. "Kasey is also the worst enforcer as well!"

"Calm down Sarah we'll still be the World Tag Team Champions of The World." Frankie smiled at her as she smiled back.

"_Bad Influence is sooooooo weird." _Ashley thought.

"Listen Sarah and I are going to be alone for a bit." Frankie said.

"So you're sending me to catering with Ashley and Colby?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much." Sarah smiled.

"I'll tell Colby to meet us there." Ashley said getting out her iPhone and texting Colby. "Have fun you two."

"Oh we will." Frankie smiled as he and Sarah went to their locker room.

_Me: I still can't believe James messed up last week! (I was rooting for Bad Influence btw) Glad Ashley got him and Kasey big time! What will happen next Chapter? :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3:Injustice,Injustice Everywhere

_Me: Hey guys here is the final Chapter :D :D Sorry I took so long but School, work and personal problems got in the way lol. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Dixiewinxwrites12 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3: Injustice, Injustice Everywhere! May 16, 2013 (May 9, 2013)

"Ok why won't you just cough up the 50 bucks and I'll shut up forever?" Colby asked as he and Daniel was in catering and Daniel was eating pizza they had there since Colby and Ashley ate before they showed up.

"Simple, I don't want to." Daniel said as he ate. "Phil winning was a fluke."

"He won fair and square you jerk!" Colby yelled.

"Did not!" Daniel yelled.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok I'm gone five minutes and already you guys are fighting like Children." Ashley said as she walked back in and sat next to Colby. "Anyway I went back to the locker room to get my tablet and I saw Sarah and Frankie….well, giving each other mouth therapy if you catch my drift." She said shuddering a bit. "Daniel how do you work with them?" She asked.

"Simple, stay away from them when they're having sex." Daniel said.

"Yeah you could have warned me before I went back in there." Ashley said as she took out her iPhone and looked at twitter. "The hell?" She asked as she saw a tweet from Chelsea.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: Having an Awesome time at the FOZZYROCK concert with WWESheamus and TheDrewMcIntyre :D :D_

"That bitch." Ashley joked

"What's going on?" Colby asked

"Chelsea went to that Fozzy concert in St. Petersburg with Stephen and Drew." Ashley said as she pouted. "She is so having more fun than me."

"We're not fun?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not if I had to see Sarah and Frankie sucking on each other." Ashley said shuddering.

"Injustice man, you know what else is injustice? Not giving me my 50 bucks!" Colby yelled and Ashley hit him. "Ash!" He whined.

"Act like a grown up and maybe you'll get your 50 bucks." Ashley said as she got a text from Sarah.

_We're done :D Sorry for scaring you earlier-Sarah_

_It's cool, something I need to get used to-Ashley_

"Well they're done so we can go back in." Ashley said as she got up and walked back to Bad Influence's locker room with Colby behind her.

"I'm not being alone with Daniel until I get my 50 bucks." Colby mumbled.

"You may not get it so grow up." Ashley said as Colby whined and they walked back in. "We're back."

"Where's Daniel?" Frankie asked

"In Catering finishing his pizza." Colby smiled as he sat down.

"Hey Sarah who is in charge of the Knockouts again?" Ashley asked.

"Brooke Hogan why?" Sarah asked.

"Simple I want to pay her a visit and make her give Chelsea another shot at the Knockouts title." Ashley said.

"I'll take you to her if you want." Sarah said getting up.

"Yes please." Ashley smiled. "Colby behave while I'm gone please."

"Ash." He whined.

"Foxtrot please keep him from killing Daniel when he gets back." Ashley said calling Frankie the nickname she gave him next tapings.

"Will do." Frankie smiled as Ashley and Sarah left and walked to Brooke's office.

"Her office should be right here." Sarah said as Ashley knocked on the door but no answer.

"I don't think she's in here." Ashley said.

"She must be around come on." Sarah said as they looked for Brooke, eventually finding her talking to a Stage hand.

"Hey Hogan!" Ashley yelled as her and Sarah walked up to Brooke. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Our girl Chelsea getting another Knockouts Title shot." Ashley said crossing her arms.

"You and I both know that new referee that Borden hired screwed Chelsea out of her last shot on purpose so fix things and give Chelsea another shot." Sarah said.

"Do it or else!" Ashley yelled as she grabbed the collar of Brooke's shirt

"Ok ok, Chelsea gets her rematch for the Knockouts title next week." Brooke said sounding scared and annoyed as Ashley let her go.

"That's much better." Ashley said as her and Sarah walked away.

"Was it really necessary to threaten to kill Brooke?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Ashley said as they walked back to their locker room.

"Nerd!" Colby yelled pointing at Daniel and his appletini. "Real men drink beer."

"Excuse us for a minute will you?" Ashley asked as she pulled Colby out of the locker room and slapped him. "Dude quit acting more childish than you usually do!" She snapped.

"Sorry Ash." Colby said rubbing the spot where she slapped him. "Why are you being so mean tonight?"

"Trying to keep the piece I guess, I don't know." Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry Colby."

"I forgive ya Ash." Colby smiled as he hugged her. "You're my girl after all."

"And you're my guy." Ashley smiled as she hugged Colby back. "Love you."

"Love you too." Colby smiled as Bad Influence walked out of their locker room.

"Match time let's go Ash!" Daniel smiled excitedly.

"See you later Colby." Ashley smiled as she walked to the ring with Bad Influence.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sarah asked.

"Just getting some stuff off our chest." Ashley smiled as _Devious_ played and the four of them went to the ring.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Kazarian, Sarah Veerthorne and Ashley Batten, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as Daniel did his poses, Ashley stood there with her arms crossed and Sarah and Frankie made out as they went to the ring. When they got there Ashley stood on the outside watching them.

"_After this week I need a break from Impact for a while." _Ashley thought as the match started and Frankie and Sarah stood next to her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

Ashley kept standing there watching the match while Frankie and Sarah made out a bit. When it looked like Daniel was winning James and Kasey came out.

"Sarah, Foxtrot!" Ashley yelled gently shaking them and they jumped a bit and she pointed at James then her and Frankie ran up and stood infront of James.

"Daniels keep focused on the match!" Ashley yelled turning back at him and Daniel nodded but when he turned around Hernandez used himself as a battering ram then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Hernandez!" Christy announced as Ashley did a face palm and shook her head then James got a mic and said there would be a four way at Slammiversary which would be Bad Influence vs. The Dirty Heels (Bobby and Austin) vs. Chavo and Hernandez vs. James and a partner of his choice.

"Are you joking?" Ashley asked as they were back in their locker room.

"Hogan doesn't want us to be Champs." Daniel said as he and Frankie got ready to take a shower.

"So much injustice here." Ashley said in disbelief as she got ready to go. "The Shield needs to be here more than WWE."

"No thanks I'm scared you four would attack us." Frankie said hugging Sarah.

"We won't if Daniel gives me my 50 bucks he owes me." Colby smiled.

"Never." He said.

"You know what I'm surprisingly ok with that." Colby smiled getting up. "Sorry for all the trouble Daniel."

"It's alright man." Daniel smiled. "Glad you finally realized it."

"I did." Colby smiled.

"Anyway I'll be back in a couple weeks or whatever but Chelsea will be back when you guys are in Tampa." Ashley smiled.

"Yes!" Daniel smiled happily and everyone looked at him. "What? I like Chelsea."

"Don't let Stephen hear you say that." Ashley giggled. "Anyway later guys."

"Later Ashley and Colby." They said as they left.

"I need a break." Ashley said holding her head. "How does Chelsea put up with those three?" She asked

"Maybe it's because Chelsea knew Sarah before she acted like this." Colby said.

"Could be." Ashley said. "By the way how are you ok with Daniel not giving you the 50 bucks he owes you?" She asked.

"Oh he paid me back." Colby smirked reaching in his pocket and taking out a 50.

"How did he pay you back?" Ashley asked then her eyes widened. "You STOLE it didn't you!?"

"I had to I wouldn't shut up about it!" Colby yelled.

"Colby Lopez you little…" Ashley growled.

"Hey I'm missing a 50!" They heard Daniel yell.

"If we don't get caught I'll shut up now run!" Ashley yelled as her and Colby ran to their rental as fast as they could then got in and left. "That was close."

"Yep, at least I got my 50." Colby smiled as Ashley laughed.

"You're such a kid." She smiled holding her head.

_Me: Oh Seth lol. Can't believe he stole 50 bucks from Daniels lol XD But he did owe Seth after all lol XD Anyway besides Ashley feeling a bit uncomfortable that was fun right? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
